Utility service providers often rely on multiple systems and data stores to process large volumes of raw register and interval data. Such data may be produced by utility meters, sensors, and/or control devices (collectively “utility data collection devices”), such as in an automatic meter reading (AMR) environment and/or an advanced metering infrastructure (AMI).
The volume of interval data produced by AMI and AMR systems assists utilities to evaluate potential problems, analyze consumption statistics and offer customers advanced rates. However, frequent collection of smaller increments of customer data increases the potential for confusion and/or bad data. This is unfortunate because customers and partners need quality utility data to be available as soon as possible. Therefore, reducing latency in the conversion of raw data into quality accurate and complete information is essential for utilities, customers and partners to use for analysis and billing.